


Happy

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-divorce because Charlotte deserves to be happy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Charlotte has finally finalized her divorce from Sam, and she goes out to celebrate with her coworkers.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Abel requested charted "i haven't seen [him/her/them] smile like that in ages"!
> 
> mentions of divorce

Ted raised his glass and his voice, catching the attention of the table, “Tonight we gather here at the glorious Birdhouse to celebrate the newly divorced Charlotte and her freedom from that bastard who shall not be named. May we never have to see him again.”

The group ‘cheers’-ed and clinked glasses as Charlotte blushed and, smiling, shook her head at the attention. The group gathered at the bar after work on every Friday, but Ted insisted that this time they celebrated Charlotte as her divorce case had been finalized this week, and Sam had finished his move out of Hatchetfield, their house, and away from her. It was a day worth memorializing.

The mood was light, happy. Smiles were passed all around and congratulations served to Charlotte even as she waved them off. She insisted that everyone act as if it was any other Friday outing, but Ted saw them smile on her face. She needed to be appreciated.

The two were able to catch some alone time for a brief moment when they separately approached the bar for another drink. Ted smiled when the woman appeared next to him. He slid his arm around her back and laid a quick kiss on the top of her head.

“How’re you doing, woman of the hour?”

“Ted,” Charlotte blushed and rolled her eyes fondly, “I’m… alright. Good, I think.” She let out a breath, “It feels strange, but… good.” She gave him a soft smile, and Ted turned his body to face her.

He looked her in the eyes and spoke, “Charlotte, I am so proud of you.”

He brought his hands up to cradle her face and kissed her softly, sweetly. When their eyes fluttered open, Charlotte’s smile widened. She grabbed the drink now laying in front of her and made her way back to the table. Ted watched her go and then felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Paul watching him, a strange look on his face, frozen in his path from the restroom. He’d seen it all.

As soon as Ted’s drink was ready for him he grabbed it and made his way over to the other man.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Paul echoed.

Ted awkwardly stood next to him. “So you saw?” he tried to bring up casually.

Paul nodded, “Yep.”

It was awkward. Both men stood there, side by side, looking at anything but each other.

“And…?” Ted prompted, trying to gauge his reaction.

Paul sighed softly and leaned into Ted’s eyeline to catch his full attention, “It’s fine. I’m not judging you.”

“You’re okay with it,” Ted said tentatively, squinting at the other man.

Paul paused for a moment before speaking, “I’ve sat next to Charlotte every day at work for four years. I’ve seen her at her highs and lows. When Sam called, after Sam called… And I haven’t seen her smile like that in ages.”

“She’s happy.  _ You _ make her happy. And that’s what she deserves right now. So it doesn’t matter what I think.”

Ted shot a small smile at him, “Thanks, Paul.”

Paul gave him a pat on the shoulder, “No worries. But, hey, I  _ will _ kick your ass if you hurt her.”

Ted chuckled, “I have no doubt about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ billtedrights!


End file.
